


Before Our Spring

by here_comes_batman



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use Mentioned, Family, Fighting, Good Sister Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus And Ben Have A Huge Fight, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, No Smut, NumberFour, NumberSeven, NumberSix, Protective Siblings, Siblings, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, They Care About Eachother Though, Umbrella Academy - Freeform, Vanya Hargreeves - Freeform, ben hargreeves - Freeform, but not too much, but nothing graphical, klaus hargreeves - Freeform, umbrella academy ben, umbrella academy klaus, umbrella academy vanya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_comes_batman/pseuds/here_comes_batman
Summary: Ben and Klaus get into a huge argument and things gets out of hand with Klaus's power. With Klaus being sober for a while longer than he would have liked, it leads to a surprising turn of events that nobody could have expected.





	Before Our Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!  
> Just wanted to do a quick note here disclaiming that this is probably not canon in the umbrella academy universe. I don't think Klaus could do things like this, but it was very fun to speculate on! 
> 
> Title is from the song Before Our Spring by Jonghyung. This was partially inspired by the lyrics of the song as I feel it fits Klaus and Ben's relationship perfectly. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Actually, looking at you  
> Watching over you makes me happy  
> Just looking at you smiling  
> Just watching over you makes me feel at peace"
> 
> "They say spring will come faster than last year  
> But the cold and frozen winter is still here  
> Don’t worry about what to do  
> I’m alright, spring will come to me too"

Klaus was rummaging through coats again, searching for any kind of wallet or money the coats could provide him with. Stealing swift glances up, he continuously kept trying to balance the cigarette between his lips and keeping an eye for any people that happen to walk by and see him raid the wardrobe.

 

“You do realise we’re in a church right?” came a tired and sarcastic voice from behind him. Klaus rolled his eyes as he shoved a handful of ten dollar notes down his pants. “Shut your potato Ben, these people were probably going to spend it on stupid things like bottled water or some razzle like that.” He said as he finally came to the last jacket hanging off the coat hanger.

 

“And besides, it’s not like God likes me anyway. Might as well get some fun out of it.” He continued as he shrugged his nagging brother off.

Ben was hanging around with a pissed look around his face, trying for the billionth time to keep his brother on the straight path. “Well at least you’re not drunk like you usually are when you visit this place, I’m sure they’ll appreciate it.”

 

He once again said sarcastically. Klaus ignored him and went about his way, moving from the now emptied coats to the bags on the opposite side of the room. “Well instead of trying to lecture me you could help me search so you and me can get out of here faster!” Klaus mumbled in a joking way and raising his hands up, cigarette still hanging from his lips.

 

They’d been working on Klaus’s powers for the last few weeks, and with some practise he was able to make Ben corporeal for some minutes at a time. With all the time and effort they put into it, he might as well make himself a bit useful and help Klaus search the bags right? “Have you gone insane I’m not helping you steal from churchgoers you dipshit! Let’s just get out of here, don’t you think these people have the right to spend their money the way they want to?” He said, almost raising his voice.

 

Klaus nodded thoughtfully, but then laughed loudly and gave Ben a pointed look. “Ah yes, let me return the money that has been touching my ball sack for the last fifteen minutes I think people will be thrilled.” Klaus said in a hissing voice, losing his patience with his goody two-shoes brother.

 

“Just shut up if you have nothing else to say and let me get money so I can buy drugs! Is that really such a hard thing for y-”

“What are you doing young man?” An angry and demanding voice suddenly sounded from behind Klaus. His eyes went wide while staring at Ben and Ben found it hard not to smile in victory. Maybe the asshole will learn from it this time.

 

Klaus slowly turned around and gave his most charming smile to the man as he approached the man with grace. “Well you see, I lost my sweet old Kitty today, and I thought I saw her running inside this room earlier. Forgive me I must have been mistaken.” He said as he stared down the old man and got closer to the door.

He could tell the man didn’t believe a word and was about the open his mouth to call for others, but Klaus wasn’t about to stick around and wait for that. He bolted out of the room, shoving the old man in the door opening to the side (not too hard) and sprinting out of the little local church in the general direction of the academy. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Dad is going to get you in that mausoleum again if the cops show up at our house again you know that right?” Ben said as Klaus all but crashed down from exhaustion onto the front steps of the academy.

His body was severely out of shape, but luckily it wasn’t as bad as it had been a while ago while he was on those weird ass Mexican drugs.

 

“Why are you still here?” Klaus snapped, to fixated on trying to regain his breath from all the running than the hurt look his brother shot him. He stayed silent as Klaus’s breath evened out and his knees stopped shaking. He quickly stood up and opened the heavy door of his so-called home. It was already dark out, and he didn’t want to stay outside any longer than he needed to at the moment.

 

“Anyways don’t you think I know that? Why do you think I need the money in the first place huh? To get rid of all the ghost that NEVER SEEM TO LEAVE. ME. ALONE” He continued, slamming the door closed behind him, right in Ben’s face.

It went right through him of course, and he the pissed look from before was back in tenfold. He marched over to his brother and shoved a finger in his face. “Hey what the hell is your problem?” Ben asked loudly, his anger towards his brother more a severe frustration than anything. He just wanted Klaus to have a normal and happy life, why was he the bad guy in Klaus’s eyes?

 

Klaus ignored him and walked right through him, crossing the hall into the main foyer, where Ben once again caught up to him and ‘blocked’ his path. “Why are you so damn set on wasting your life?” He almost screamed. The meaning behind it was not lost on Klaus, but was probably just as pissed at Ben as Ben was at Klaus. The two stood opposite each other now, both glaring at the other in anger and frustration.

 

“I’m not living it anyway, might as well see how screwed up I can make it. Maybe I’ll set a record someday!” He replied jokingly, but full of pent-up anger.

“Is death just a joke to you Klaus? Seriously?” Ben screamed, a vague undertone of hurt and sadness lacing his reply. Klaus didn’t seem to notice though, instead he laughed cynically.

“Do you know how long I’ve been forcefully sober? Do you know how hard it is for me to handle the horror show that’s called my life every single day? I would like nothing more than to just get some drugs and shoot myself into the heavens, but apparently I can’t because my stupid dead brother is sabotaging every single attempt I’m trying to make!”

 

“I don’t want to see you die Klaus! Will you just act rational for once single second in your damn life and act like a normal human being?” Ben was getting closer in his face now, stepping closer to Klaus a little bit. “Why, so you can live vicariously through me and leeching off of me like you have been doing for the past ten years?!” Klaus screamed back, his previously joking manners replaced by actual anger towards his brother.

 

Ben kept silent for a moment, just glaring at his brother with a mix of anger, disappointment and hurt all at once.

“That’s low. Even for an asshole like you.” He eventually spat out. Klaus rolled his eyes at him. How long had Ben been with him? Wasn’t he supposed to know he’d rather hit low and reach high? He ignored his brother and moved past him, starting to cross the last few meters to the bottom of the stairs.

 

“Oh that’s right run away again. That’s just typical.” Ben said from his place in the middle of the hall as Klaus reached the stairs and mumbled a quiet “Shut up” to the other. He made it about halfway up when Ben’s voice rang loud and clear once again, clearly not done with this conversation yet.

 

“You’re a coward.” Klaus stopped in his tracks, his mind flashing back to mausoleums and his disappointed dad every time he was scared shitless of the ghost clawing at him in there.

The cold look in Reginald’s eyes as he spoke those exact words:

 

_You’re a coward, Number Four._

 

_You’re a coward_

 

_You’re a coward_

 

 

_You’re a coward_

 

 

_You’re a coward…_

 

 

“Shut up Ben” Klaus said, harder this time, a faint blue hue forming around his hands.

“You’re a junkie that steals form hard-working people and uses the money to buy drugs!”

 

“Stop!” Klaus screamed back, stepping a few steps down as Ben came up a few steps. “Do you know how great you could be? Think of all your talents that you’re wasting because of those damn drugs? You’re pathetic like this!”

“Shut UP!” Klaus growled now coming face to face with Ben as they faced off on the middle of the stairs. His fists were clenched in rage, glowing brighter with each second he spent staring at Ben. He looked like he was about ready to punch his brother in the face.

 

“At this rate nothing’s going to change, you know that right?”

“I swear to Lucifer Ben-”

“You’re always going to stay the same. The same high, weak COWARD that you are.” 

“SHUT UP!” Klaus screamed, curling in on himself for a moment, the blue hue from his fists climbing up to his arms and spreading through his whole body as moves in to try to push Ben away from him. To his (and Ben’s) utmost surprise, it works, and Klaus’s hands connect with Ben’s chest and curl into his sweater.

 

Without having his anger under control, suddenly a shockwave of blue energy bursts from Klaus’s chest and spreads through the whole room, blinding Ben and Klaus for a second or two. He lets go of Ben, and because of the blast, Ben is blown backwards off the stairs. He flies right into the wooden table in the hall with a way louder thump that should be possible, and after a few deafening seconds of silence, Klaus snaps back and comes back to his senses.

 

_Ben wasn’t moving._

 

**_Oh no._ **

 

“Ben” He barked. No response.

“Ben you can get up now.” Still no response.

 

An unsettling feeling was beginning to set in Klaus’s stomach.

Was there really something wrong? Slowly he took a step down from the stairs.

“Ben it’s not funny, get up.” There couldn’t be anything wrong. Ben couldn’t be hurt, he was dead! Klaus began walking down the stairs more rapidly now. He knows they fought but it’s still his brother! He would never forgive himself if something happened to Ben again because of him.

 

“BEN!” He yelled, all anger forgotten. He reached his brother in no time, kneeling beside his brother’s still form that was still slumped over against the table. He softly put his hands on Ben’s shoulders, surprised that he actually could control his powers and materialise Ben at a time like this.

“Ben, wake up okay I’m sorry! It was just a stupid fight right? Like brothers do?” He was probably panicking at this point, not really understanding anything about this situation. Why wouldn’t Ben wake up?

“Wake up damn it!” Klaus said again, shaking his shoulders and making Ben’s head lull back and forth like a rag doll. He cursed and looked around, he had absolutely no clue where any of his siblings were, and WAIT IS THAT- “VANYA!” He yelled as he saw his sister briefly pass the hall to the other side of the sitting room, oblivious to the scene unfolding in the great hall.

 

Seeing Klaus so upset wasn’t anything she was used to, so she rushed over in a hurry.

“Klaus, what’s wrong? Who- Is that Ben?” She said, trying to keep her calm and emotionless tone of voice but obviously failing when laying eyes on her non-corporeal brother suddenly being very, very visible. “What happened?” She asked, kneeling next to Klaus in disbelief.

“I don’t know Van we were just having a small fight and suddenly there’s this pressure in my chest and Ben said some stupid things and I pushed him and there was this light and he was blown and away and now he’s not moving anymore and I don’t know what to do please help-”

“Okay, okay Klaus, calm down. Be calm okay?” She said, laying her hand on Klaus’s arm, while also keeping an eye on Ben.

“How come…” She asked, trailing off halfway through her sentence, but slowly reaching out and touching Ben’s arm. Klaus watched her with a mix of interest and panic.

“I think I’m making him corporeal… I don’t know how though because I don’t think I’m doing anything.” He looked at Vanya again and met her eyes.

“Should we bring him upstairs? Lay him on a bed? Maybe he needs some rest…” Klaus nodded absentmindedly. Ghosts didn’t need rest anyway, but he had no idea what else to do.

 

Together they lifted him up and started to drag him to Klaus’s room.

“Christ on a tricycle, I don’t remember ghosts being this- heavy.” He complains, huffing and puffing all the way to his room, and finally throwing his brother on the bed. Vanya lets herself fall on his bed next to Ben, catching her breath. After a moment of silence, Vanya sits up and steals a glance at Klaus, who looks like he’s about to break down and cry.

“Klaus are you okay? What did you two fight about that you’re so upset?” She asked, scooting a bit closer so she’s seated next to him on the edge of the bed.

“He was nagging about drugs like usual. Called me a coward…”

“Oh” Vanya replied, desperately trying to come up with a way to console her brother without degrading Ben’s own motivations. She was never good at stuff like this, but she tried her best. After a pregnant pause she spoke up.

“You know he just cares a lot about you right? He always has. He was probably frustrated with you being so stubborn.”

“The reason I got so mad was because I know he was right. I am a coward.” He doesn’t make eye-contact, instead opting to fidget with shaking hands at one of the loose strands of his leather pants. Vanya put her hand over his, trying to calm him down a bit.

 

“You’re not a coward Klaus. I’m sure Ben doesn’t think so either. People say a lot of things they don’t mean when they’re angry or frustrated. He probably just wanted to provoke you a bit to make you see some sense.” Klaus shook his head, hanging it even lower.

“I shouldn’t have been so selfish. I know he’s struggling just as much as the rest of us.”

“Klaus, it’s okay. Brothers fight, that’s what they do. Have you seen Diego and Luther go at it? They’re lucky to both be alive.” She joked with a little smile. Klaus smiled through his tears and took a look at Ben again, his brother still unconscious. “Thanks Vanya. You should go to sleep, I’ll stay with Ben until he wakes up.”

 

“Should I sleep here? I can sleep on the ground, if you want me to.” She offered with that small smile of hers. Klaus shook his head and waved her off, trying to act like his normal self to show Vanya he was doing ‘fine’ again. He waved her off in classic Klaus style, and sent her a grateful look when she nodded sympathetically and left the room quietly.

Klaus took a seat next to Ben and waited. It must have been a while before Ben finally stirred with short and uneven gasps and puffs of air. Klaus was immediately at his side, hand on his shoulder. Ben’s eyes were wide and darting around the room like it was the first time he was seeing it in a while, an extremely uncomfortable look on his face.

 

“Ben! I’m sorry okay! Are you okay? I’m really sorry-”

“W-what did you do to me.” He said in a shaking and soft voice, looking at Klaus in shock.

“I- you fell. There was a blast- I don’t know…I’m sorry…” Klaus rambled, shaken up as well, taking in his brother’s odd behaviour.

 

Ben finally took his roaming eyes off Klaus’s room, and focused on Klaus. “It’s okay… I’m sorry too.” He said, distractedly looking at his hands and flipping them over and over again.

“I’m- Are you making me corporeal? I feel weird.” He finally rasped out. Klaus thought about it. He’d only been able to make Ben corporeal for minutes at a time before, how come he was now able to do it for hours at a time?

It didn’t make sense.

But how could Ben be visible then?

 

“I’m not sure.” He replied hesitantly. Ben suddenly reached forward and grabbed Klaus’s hand, the other one flying to his own chest with a pained expression.

He sat like that for a second, before finally meeting Klaus’s confused stare and whispering four words Number Four will never forget for the rest of his life.

 

_“I think I’m alive.”_

**Author's Note:**

> That's it guys! 
> 
> If you all call for it I might do another chapter, cuz this is a bit open-ended, so I might write another chapter and see what the aftermath is for Ben and the rest of the Hargreeves family. 
> 
> I'm very thankful that you guys read this fic, and I hope you all enjoyed it!  
> If you want to check out the song:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v9ea5VDQfXg


End file.
